Potestas
by haymitchsquell
Summary: Potestas is a latin word for abilities. Katniss must find a way to save her family from the Capitol but it is hard when she encounters obstacles along the way, while also finding herself and her abilities. Tumblr: haymitchsquell
1. Chapter 1

The humidity of the air only made Katniss feel even more uncomfortable. She hadn't had a proper shower in over a week and her clothes stuck to her sweaty body. Her hair was greasy and was falling out of her braid. The van that she sat in was old; the air conditioning system, long since working, forced her head out of the window. She was hit by a cool wind and it was enough to keep her from squirming and panicking. The weeks spent living in the car were enough to cause Katniss nausea anytime the van was moving.

"You alright there Catnip?" Gale's voice was small from the lack of hydration.

"Yeah..." Katniss said, sticking her head back in but leaving the window down, "I'm just tired."

He didn't believe her but nodded and turned his eyes back on the road. That's how their relationship worked: Gale would ask what was wrong, Katniss would lie, and Gale would pretend to believe what she said. It was simple.

"What do you suppose he is thinking about us?" Gale motioned his head to the man next to them at a red light who was giving them a look of repulsion. Katniss looked over making the man quickly turn his head back to the road in one swift movement.

She adjusted her sunglasses and sat up, "I bet he thinks, 'what is that grown-ass man doing with that thirteen year old girl'". Gale began chuckling which caused Katniss to smirk.

"You know I'm only two years older than you, right?" He reminded her while driving.

"Yeah, but you do know that you've looked like a grown-ass man since you were like fourteen?" she continued to tease her friend.

"And you do know you don't look like a thirteen year old girl?" he said which made Katniss feel a bit superior. She had always been a bit self-conscious of her petite figure.

"You look like a thirteen year old boy." he finished.

Katniss rolled her eyes and punched his arm with no intent on going soft. He looked back at her with amusement and she returned it with a scowl.

The sun was still glistening by the time they arrived at an empty parking lot. Gale turned off the motor and reclined back against his seat. He closed his eyes and let out a tired yawn. Katniss felt bad that he had been driving them for hours without a break since they had started.

"How many more times do we have to do this before it all comes to an end?" He asked with his head facing the roof the car, eyes closed.

"You mean before we arrive in the capital or... get caught?" Katniss's gray eyes shone with sadness.

He finally opened his own gray eyes and gave Katniss a weak smile, "Both."

She returned the same sad smile and shrugged, then closed her eyes. The van seat was not comfortable to say the least. The springs were almost sticking out of the seat, the once white leather skin was peeling, and the smell of old oil consumed the vehicle, stinging Katniss's eyes.

Gale remained looking at a tired Katniss before he positioned himself for sleep. He longed for a kiss from the girl with the gray eyes. Sure they were friends, but he couldn't deny his longing for more. He had found someone that understood who he was as a person and what good he was capable of doing. She was someone who he could confide his deepest worries with, confident that her response would be direct but void of any judgment. She was fiercely protective of those that she loved and hated showing any weakness. She was everything he stood for, but also something distinctly her own. He shook his head and tried to sleep, another long day was ahead of them.

The boy slept dreaming of a kiss from his best friend.

The girl dreamt of snake eyes following her.

The next morning they arrived at a gas station and split to the respective restrooms to get washed up. Katniss washed her face with the sink water, letting the cool droplets fall into her mouth and savoring the relief of liquid sliding down her parched throat. She grabbed toilet paper to try to clean the rest of her as best as possible. Water pooled in her hands and she washed her hair to the best of her capabilities. After that she re-braided it, while avoiding the mirror the whole time. She didn't need to see what she already knew, but her curiosity won the best of her and she gazed upwards.

Her gray eyes sunk into her cheekbones. Her lips were cracked and looked pale white. In fact, her whole face seemed drained of color, a pale yellow color coating her everywhere. Her eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets, welling up with salty tears. She averted her eyes away and decided it was time to go and see if Gale was ready.

"Why did you look up?" She asked herself as she scurried out. "You saw what you already knew, stupid girl" she whispered as she closed the door of the van.

"Here is your hot chocolate," Gale said, handing Katniss the Styrofoam cup and settling his own coffee into the cup holder of the car. They had driven a few miles before they came across a coffee shop. She took a sip of her drink, only to find it rather cool.

"Why is my hot chocolate so cold?" She asks, looking towards Gale for an answer.

"I got distracted pouring the milk and I guess I put too much. It's not a problem though, just, you know…" One look at Katniss and it was enough to shut him up about the topic.

"Where is your bread?" Katniss asked, curious as to where his usual order of coffee and croissant was and also desperately trying to change the topic.

Gale hesitated before answering, "We -ah, we don't have enough money."

Katniss' shoulders sank down along with her face. Now they added another problem to an already very long list. How were they ever going to get to the Capitol? What would people think? Some dirty, starving kids wandering into the Capitol; that is if they could even get it.

What would they say?

What were they going do?

Katniss had nothing to lose, except her own life, but that didn't seem to matter to her anymore. The only thing that mattered was to get her family out of the Capitol's hands and run away. That's why she was doing this, she reminded herself.

'It's all my fault', also came into her mind. The only reason her mom and Prim weren't with her was because she was different. They captured them for questioning and testing, and God knows what else. As far as Katniss knew they might as well be dead.

"Can we just go?" She said, putting on her seat belt and turning to face the window, avoiding looking at Gale. Tears began pooling in her eyes once again her lips trembled so she began biting into them like she usually does when she is upset or nervous.

This drive was particularly quiet. Katniss was filled with remorse and Gale was embarrassed from dreaming of Katniss; the images his mind created at night made it difficult to even look at his best friend sometimes.

Katniss took out the small book that was given to her by friend Madge. Madge knew what they were, she knew how to fix everything, and she knew how it happened. She knew.

Gale looked over at the book and his face reflected Katniss's. They felt powerless, ashamed, and isolated. For the past week nothing could truly bring them happiness. They cracked a few laughs here and there, but not that lasting joy that comes from sharing a smile. Katniss felt as if every joy she had ever lived through had gone away, never to return. She wasn't physically ill, but she felt like it. A strange feeling in her stomach built up, she was consumed by so much guilt. Guilt was replacing her empty and lifeless body, and at times was all she could feel.

"She died because of me" she said with no emotion in her voice. She didn't quiver or trip over her words. She just flat out said it.

Gale was surprised for he almost choked on his coffee. He glanced at her with pity, how could she say such things?

"Kat-" he began, but was cut short by Katniss.

"Don't." She put her hand out to stop him. "Don't. I know what happened."

She looked back to the book and clutched it against her chest. The cold surface of the book was enough to bring her back to reality, back to why she was doing this.

"Are you going to drive or are we just gonna sit here all day?" Katniss continued to speak with no emotion, just a robotic tone.

He drove while Katniss tried to figure out the codes and riddles in the book. Madge never made it clear on how to use the book, all they knew was that it had answers.

12:3:6:9 was written at the top of a hand drawn shack. That's all there was. No words, or directions, or symbols. That's all that the page held.

Katniss looked quizzically at the picture and then looked up as if to clear her mind, then looked back down. She repeated this same act for about ten times before coming to a conclusion.

"You know where we have to go?" Gale glared with hope.

Katniss drew her lips into a line as if to decide whether she was right. "Remember that shack by the border of town?"

"The one by the merchant side?" He remarked as he parked by the side of a clothing store. The beaten down place looked old and deserted. Of course it was, business wasn't very well anywhere.

Katniss nodded. "Yeah, tell me this doesn't look like it?"

She handed Gale the book and he removed his sunglasses to get a better look. "I can see the resemblance, but... it could be anything".

Katniss made a sound between a grunt and a growl.

"Plus there are numbers on top of it. There aren't any numbers at the top of the shack" Gale said, backing up his argument, for Katniss enjoyed bantering and being correct.

She yanked the book away from him in one swift motion and then hit Gale across the top of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked more confused than angry, accustomed to her random outbursts.

"Idiot." She mumbled, sifting through maps they had in the drawer of the car.

"Thanks that really helps to clear things up." Gale was still stunned as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Katniss scowled. "These numbers indicate hours." Katniss retailed. The look on Gale's face made it evident that he was not following. "What tells time Gale?" Katniss set her legs up in crisscross.

Gale answered with uncertainty, "Uhmmm... Some scientific shit?"

Katniss narrowed her eyes in exasperation. "No you idiot, a clock!" Katniss exclaimed.

"...And?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Inside the old shack there is a clock right where these numbers are drawn" Katniss clasped her hands behind her back.

"That's a day's worth of driving." Gale could already feel his eyelids growing heavy from the thought.

Katniss pinched the bridge of her nose, "Come on Gale. We've finally got clues as to where to go and now you decide to be a lazy ass".

"I'm being a lazy ass?" He retorts.

She crossed her arms "It's not my fault I had to start running for my life from an oppressive government before I learned how to drive!"

The ride was shorter than anticipated as there were less people out and about. Ever since the word spread about a girl with supernatural powers who killed people with her sidekick people tended not to venture outside as much.

That didn't happen, but according to President Snow, it did.

The town was quiet and only a few people were out, only wanting to leave their homes for groceries and necessities. The sun began to sink behind the mountains and soon a dark orange spread across the sky. They stopped at the outskirts of the shack.

"Alright, I think that I should go first." Gale whispered.

Katniss opened the door without a word and left Gale in the car. She walked with cautious steps looking everywhere as she did. Gale jogged to catch up to her.

"Thanks for the heads up." Resentment seeping through Gale's tone. Katniss shushed him as she adjusted her hood over her head, suddenly a submissive feeling daunted on her. She stumbled behind a trash can pulling Gale along. She peered over the top of the trash container and spotted a figure fumbling.

"Shit, someone is here." she cursed under her breath.

"No problem, I can just-" he began extending his arms outwards before Katniss yanked on his sweater making him fall hard on the ground.

"You can't use your abilities, he might report us when you injure him" Katniss said in a tiny voice.

Gale repositioned himself in a sitting position, "he wouldn't be able to tell on us if he was dead".

Katniss casts her eyes on the ground "I don't think I'd be able to kill an innocent person."

Another sound came from the person breaking their conversation. She peeked once again and saw a young man, no older than her.

"I can hear you." His voice echoed in Katniss' ears.

Silence.

"I won't hurt you, I just-" he stopped talking and his footsteps were fading.

"I think he's leaving." Gale murmured,

"I'll stay to look out".

Katniss nodded and proceeded walking towards the empty shack. With no signs of the boy, she continued until she was at the mouth of the shack. As soon as she stepped inside the wind was knocked out of her and her head came in contact with the ground. It was dark and black seemed to have swallowed here whole. She was going to strike, but she couldn't move. She felt a figure pinning her down, the weight of it making it hard to breathe. Her eyes couldn't adjust. Her mouth tasted like iron. Finally, her eyes began working and what, well actually who, she saw completely threw her:

Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. **

The young man recognized the person he was pinning and stumbled back. His breath caught somewhere in between his lungs and his throat.

"Katniss?" He managed to inquire before he was on the ground. Something, no someone, had tackled him to the ground. As his head came in contact with the floor his injured leg twisted erupting a yelp out of him.

Katniss got up and stumbled over to Gale, who was on top of Peeta. "Gale get off" Katniss shouted from across the room.

Gale was astonished but obliged and removed himself from Peeta, whom he had never me before.

Peeta was moaning in agony as he laid still on the ground, blood covered his nose. Katniss hurried over to Peeta's side and knelt next to him. "Gale go get him to the Van and tie him up" she instructed as she helped him get the beaten boy up from the ground. Katniss could tell he was injured severely.

Katniss proceeded to the back of the shack to find a latter. She could hear a thud outside, her sign that Gale had _literally_ dropped Peeta inside the Van. She shook her head and attached the latter to a small wooden ledge. She climbed cautiously,every step she took the latter shook and made a crunching noise. She hoisted herself to the last step and spotted the clock. She bit into her lip as she removed the clock anxiously. She remove the back lid with her spare hand and presses her body against the latter praying it wouldn't break or worst fall backward. Her face was filled with confusion, this clue wasn't clear or helpful. She closed the back lid and placed the clock back in its spot. She descended fast miraculously with no trouble. She put the next clue in the pocket of her hoodie.

She jogged back pressing her hand against her forehead feeling a little light headed, Peeta had certainly giving her a run for her money. She entered the Van through the back doors, Gale was already starting the car and abandoning the street.

"Did you find anything?" He asked looking at her through the mirror in the center.

"Just a stupid piece of wheat" she said annoyed as she adjusted an unconscious Peeta, making sure he laid comfortably.

"A piece of wheat? Are you sure there wasn't anything else in there? I mean what could wheat mean-"

"I don't know Gale" she said spreading her hands in defeat. "And I don't want to talk about it right now".

Gale continued driving but spoke again "do you want to tell me why we have this boy with us?"

Katniss bit the inside of her cheek and remaining her gaze on Peeta. He had certainly grown since she last saw him. His face still looked young but his jaw was defined and his shoulders were broad. She couldn't explain to Gale who he was, especially since they were best friends and Katniss had never mentioned her incident with the boy with the blue eyes. She felt dizzy again and pressed her palm to her temple, "We need to ask him stuff. He might have some answers" she said tiredly. She felt like she couldn't breath, her chest felt heavy and she feel little ants crawling around her.

"Catnip are you okay?" Gale looked at Katniss with concern.

"Just tired. Can we stop somewhere so we can rest" Katniss laid her head on top of old the medical kit they found in her mother's stuff. Gale just turned back to the streets and found an empty parking lot to a hotel. The engine was turned off, Katniss welcomed the usual hum and began drifting but not before she gave one last look at Peeta who was lying next to her. His face twisted in pain and his face was caked in dirt and blood, so where his clothes. But other than that, he looked alive.

[flashback]

_The cold rain slammed Kaniss' small back. She fought through it determined to continue her trip through the merchant streets. She carried Prim's baby clothes in her hands, already soaked to the bone. _

_She arrived at the bakery, she's been there plenty of times before her father died. The man at the counter was always nice and always traded soft bread for her squirrels. She looked down at the dirty baby clothes and approached the place._

_The moment she stepped inside the bakery her body was enveloped in warmth and a delicious smell roamed throughout the establishment. Katniss sniffed and licked her lips at the sight of the delicious pastries, accompanied by the grumbling of her stomach. She stepped further in and noticed someone approaching the counter. She was too short (even for a ten year old) to see who it was. The corner of her lips rose until she realized who it was, quickly her lips flopped downward. It wasn't the baker. _

_"What are you doing here, you seam rat!" The baker's wife screeched and pushed Katniss out. She didn't even touch her, she grabbed a broom and scurried her out as if she were an actual rat. _

_"Stupid girl!" She continued insulting. Tears began streaming down Katniss' round chubby cheeks. Her silent whimpers became giant sobs and then choking sounds. She ran to the nearest tree to cover he from the rain. She couldn't go back home, her pride got the best of her. How could she go back home with no money? How could she go back home to see her sister beg her for food?_

_And her mother, her mother wouldn't do anything but mope around and cry, or stare blankly like a vacant wall. _

_Just as she began drifting in a slow sleep her eyes picked up the sound of thuds inside the bakery. Then out emerged the baker's wife with a young boy. Katniss had seen him in school before. His mother was infuriated with him and she slapped him hard across the face. She could see the angry mark all the way from the tree and the rain. _

_"Feed it to the pigs, you worthless kid" she shouted to her son. He walked over to the pigs and begun ripping pieces of the burnt bread to feed the pigs. Then all of the sudden, he looked up at Katniss. She shrunk in her spot as she met his eyes._

_They were so blue. _

_He gave one look back to check if his mother was coming and then tossed the bread to Katniss. Before Katniss could react he returned inside the bakery. _

_For several days that bread kept her and her family alive. It was enough to get her through before spring came and she could go hunting. _

_She never thanked him but she would forever owe him._

[end of flashback ]

"Wake up!" Gale practically yells at Peeta. Katniss is already sitting there next to him but looking at her boots. Peeta turns around with groggy eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked as he tried to sit up yet only managing to lift his head. He draws his lips into a tight line to stop the scream of pain from escaping.

"In my van" Gale says plainly while closing the doors of the van.

"Wh-what happen?" Peeta continues to ask while holding the side of his head. He feels like throwing up, he thinks he will. At least my hands aren't tied up anymore, he thought.

"Wow. Easy there" Katniss said softly positioning him into a sitting position. He leans his head towards the back of the driver's seat.

"So why were you in the shack?" Gale asked in a hurry.

"I ask the same to you"Peeta said mocking Gale's detective tone.

Gale let out a growl "Listen here buddy-".

He began approaching Peeta but Katniss slammed her hands against his chest sending him back. "Will you stop!", she went and sat back next to Peeta pressing her hand against his forehead. She removed it quick feeling her hand become hot, he had a huge fever. "Can't you see he's injured and sick!"

"Oh, I'm sorry but It was your stupid idea to bring him along, what good is he if he's dying?" he crossed his arms.

Peeta closed his eyes tightly,feeling worse by the minute.

"He's good enough for me!" Katniss said defensively. She blinked shocked by the words she had uttered but proceeded. Peeta looked over at Katniss but she was taking out stuff from the first aid kit.

"Fine. I'm gonna go walk around, check out the place" Gale stepped out of the van but waited for Katniss to say something.

"Fine" she said bitterly. Gale slammed the door hard and walked away from the vehicle.

"Here" she says handing Peeta a pill. "What's this?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

Katniss placed the capsule in his hand, "it's to relieve the pain".

"We don't have water but I'm sure you can manage" She tucked her hair behind her took it without further instruction. "Thanks..." he said while observing Katniss the whole time.

She nodded and sat adjacent to him. "Katniss I don't know what you think _I_ am, or what I was doing, but -"

"Shh" Katniss cut him short. A shiver ran down her spine at the mention of her name. She took out some bandages from the kit.

"Now tell me where are you injured?" She inquired biting her lower lip. He didn't respond wanting to know more as to why she had captured him.

"Katniss I need to know" he slurred gritting his teeth.

"Is it your foot?" she ignored him. She lifted his pants from his foot, he recoiled but let her. She felt dizzy as soon as she saw the exposed skin.

She froze, the leg showed some parts of bone, the rest was bloody skin. It looked like flesh throne into a meat grinder. The thigh was purple and the skin was so translucent the veins could be seen. She assume something had ripped his leg apart. It looked swollen and angry, she had to look away. She swallowed hard feeling the acid burn in her throat. She was afraid to look back.

"Oh my God" was all she was able to say.

"I know it's bad" he said licking his lips.

"No, no it's just" she couldn't even keep her voice from shaking.

"They told me I only had a few days to live" he began closing his eyes,"I was out of the bakery, Mom told me I should go get some wood".

"You don't have to tell me-"

This time he broke in, "My dad is too old to go out that late at the night. I understood, I didn't want anything bad to happen to my dad. I couldn't say the same for me" he looked down at his leg and swallowed once more.

"I walked towards uptown of the merchant side, until someone or something started chasing me. Long story short I ended up like this.

"I don't for how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up this old lady was there beside me. She told me she was able to keep me alive because I had _Potestas_, whatever that means, anyways she was able to heal me. I didn't believe her, I didn't even know who she was.

"She said if I didn't get my leg fixed..." he lowered his gaze and voice.

Some impulse within Katniss brought her hand to Peeta's hand. He hissed tightening his grip on her hand, while keeping his eyes shut. The pressure was hurting Katniss and she began to get cramps throughout her entire body. She thought she could use her abilities but she had no idea how to control them. Plus, there would be consequences she would regret. Her hand began turning purple and Peeta was still shaking with his eyes closed, sweat breaking.

"Hey! Let go!" Katniss barked yanking her hand free.

Peeta who laid motionless had his eyes shut as if he was in a world of his own. His eyelids finally lifted up and his blue eyes dilated.

"What was that for?" She massaged her hand, giving Peeta a scowl.

"I-I don't know"he shook his violently.

"What do you mean you don't know? You practically ripped my arm out! Is this how you thank people for helping you? Because I have my methods too!"she said raising her palms out towards him, ready to use her ability.

Peeta looked at her extend arms quizzically. "I just- something happened to me" he whispered.

"I don't know what that lady did to me but I know that I..." he took a shallow breath, "I know I died".

Katniss didn't move or react at all. She just swung her arms around her knees that were pressed up against her chest.

"I know it sounds crazy but there has been crazier stuff happening here in twelve. You've heard about the girl that killed people with her abilities. What a maniac _she_ was, killing her own family" he said almost chuckling.

"That's not true" she curled her fingers into a fist.

Peeta continued as if challenging her,"it's real. I heard he has the ability to make fire. I heard she burned her whole family and the whole damn house". Her fists were turning white and she began sweating buckets even though it was probably fifty degrees outside.

He ran his tongue through his dry lips, "and I heard she's running away with this guy. That they are going to the capital to get revenge on society and kill everyone. People say she's gone crazy-"

"STOP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking.

"And you know what?" he said slumping down tired," I think it's you". Katniss uncoiled her fingers and stared at him baffled.

"I know it's you Katniss" he said sleepily, "and I know you didn't kill anyone. Something is happening to me and I fear you're the only that can help me. I need your help. I need _you_".

The same blue eyes taunted her and begged. The sensation of debt dawned on her, she owed him.

The back doors swing open, "Katniss? Are you alright?" Gale asked, his face flushed and hair pointing everywhere.

Katniss nodded not tearing her eyes from Peeta who was now closing his eyes. "Ar-are you sure I heard you scream and-" Gale insisted.

"I'm fine" she said firmly taking off her jacket and setting down on Peeta's exposed and injured leg.

"So where do we go to now?" He asked making his way to the driver's seat.

Katniss fixed her hair out of her face , "I suppose we go to district three".

"Is that where the next clue says to go?" He asked with some excitement in his voice.

Katniss bit her lip and looked down avoiding his look "No. But they have technology-"

"What the hell are we suppose to do with technology-"

"I was getting there!"Katniss sneered, "Peeta needs help" at the mention of his name his eyes shot open. "And since we can't go to the capital, we might as well go to three. His leg is banged up pretty bad and only someone with advance technology can help him" she finished shrinking in the floor.

"Why do we need to help him?" Gale asked firmly, setting his hand in the wheel,"He's just bringing us trouble and setting us back".

"He can help us" Katniss mumbled still looking down, unaware that Peeta was glaring at her.

"Are you sure it's not because..." Gale hesitated.

Katniss finally peered up to see Gale through the mirror"What?"

He ran a hand through his hair "Because you have a thing for him?"

Katniss looked back at him wide-eyed and startled. She opened her mouth multiple times before she finally spoke "I don't like him Gale. I hardly know him, he could be dead for all I care. But... I do think he could help us" she leaned forward waiting for answer.

Peeta shut his eyes and felt a sudden rush of sorrow.

Katniss turned to look at Peeta "he's going to die soon Gale and I'm scared" she turned back to Gale reaching for his arm, "what if he's our last chance?"

Gale looked at her hand resting on his arm and remembered his dreams,"Okay".

A smile spread across Katniss face and she retorted back to sit next to Peeta.

"But we need more fuel" Gale warned Katniss.

Katniss didn't have the solution for their problem and she turned to look at Peeta. She shook him lightly making him flutter his eye open.

"Hey" she said lighter, different than the tone she was exposing earlier. Peeta remained silent, "So listen you know how you said you'd help us?"

He nodded and looked to the mirror to only catch Gale looking at him with averasion before looking away. "We need money" Katniss said quickly.

"I don't know if I can get that, but if I sneak through the back of the bakery I might be able to get my mother's 'secret' stash" he made sure to emphasize the secret part. After all these years she hadn't change, Katniss thought to herself.

"Fine. Let's go" Gale said quickly making Katniss spin her head so fast it hurt her neck, "but... I don't think we have to sneak around anywhere".

Peeta clears his throat"Why do you say that?"

Katniss tensed up and got up to sit next to Gale, "Gale, I don't think it's the right moment to bring this up" she whispered low.

"Bring what up?" Peeta sat up.

Neither of them spoke, they just stared at each other awkwardly. "If I'm going to be part of this team I need to know everything. Now tell me" still no response came to Peeta. He began getting up clenching his teeth.

"Woah woah" Katniss came to his side, "please, stay" Katniss begged.

"I need to know" he said reaching to touch Katniss' shoulder, "please".

"No one from merchant side is here" Gale commented abruptly.

"What? Where did they go?" he tilted his head.

Gale spoke without looking at Peeta "The Capitol, 'course they have priority to the rich. They evacuated them a couple days ago. No one is left from your side of town" he said turning on the engine.

Peeta closed his eyes and tighten his grip on Katniss. He shuddered again like he had when he held Katniss' hand but this time Katniss pulled away before he dug his nails.

"You saw, didn't you ?" he asked Katniss. "You saw when my parents left me" a tear silently slipping from his round and dirty cheek.

Shocked and Confused about his knowledge on her, was she that easy to read? She moved away from him to settle back in her seat. She moved her head against the uncomfortable chair waiting for the car to move. Waiting for Peeta to stop looking at her like she was _death_.


End file.
